In the always-competitive market for personal washing products, manufacturers are often seeking to provide additional incentives for consumers to purchase their products. Sometimes these incentives take the form of including with the product an additional, promotional item. An example of this would be the inclusion of a razor with the washing product.
Soap bars are often presented to the consumer packaged in so-called "L-Cards." In the L-Card, a sheet of paperboard is folded into the shape of an L along a scoreline. The bars are stacked in multiples with two sides of the stack covered by the two sides of the L-Card. The combination soap bars and L-Card are then shrink wrapped to secure the soap bars in place against the L-Card.
The ordinary L-Card does not readily accommodate promotional items, particularly irregularly shaped promotional items such as razor blades.
Haibara, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,474 is directed to a packing device including a base sheet of material having at least one foldline and a plastic film disposed in overlying relations with the base sheet. The sheet is bent in one direction at the foldline in order to insert the article and then bent in the opposite direction to draw the plastic film taut over the bent sheet.
Roeser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,578 discloses a display package for articles such as batteries which includes a single blank of foldable sheet material. The package comprises a partition and a sling-like member outwardly protruding from the partition and forming an open sided pocket in which the articles are disposed.
Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,787 discloses a display card which includes a three-dimensional article-receiving aperture.
Forbes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,751 discloses a sleeve adapted to be slid over the flange lid of a primary container wherein the sleeve may support one or more promotional products such as razors.
Hart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,820 discloses a display carton formed from a one-piece paperboard blank and having a front wall which includes a section forming a well for a holding and supporting a package article.
Randeria, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,564 discloses display packaging for accepting different size containers and holding them in fixed relative positions so that they are arranged along a common frontal plane.